The Good Life
by Cutting Out My Heart
Summary: Everyone deserves a good life, and someone will sacrifice their's so she can be happy. (Based On Second Movie NOT BOOK!) R&R Please


The Good Life

Disclaimer: I don't own them and probably never will, unless my plan, by some miracle works, MWAHA HA HA HA HA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

She almost burst out laughing at the look on Shades' face when Joseph told him he was in charge.

She almost laughed again when the bishop replied finally to Queen Clarisse's request to be married.

She almost cried when Mia was crowned queen.

She almost didn't go out with them to celebrate Queen Mia's crowning.

But she did.

"Owwww, my head," moaned Charlotte as she sat up in her bed. "Hey, some people are trying to sleep," said a voice. "Oh my god," yelled Charlotte as she pulled back the covers on her bed back to reveal a man. He had shaggy brown hair and sparkly green eyes.

"Hi, I'm Kevin, you probably don't remember me, which is okay because I don't remember you either," said the man. "Um, Charlotte," she mumbled as she looked for her bra.

"It's over there, on the back of the couch," said Kevin. "Thanks," said Charlotte as she wrapped the sheet around her and retrieved the rest of her clothes.

Kevin watched in amusement as she tried to get dressed while not dropping the sheet. "Well, I should be going, I have tons of work to do," mumbled Charlotte as she walked out the door.

Later in Clarisse's Office ....

"Oh Charlotte there you are, we were beginning to think you had been kidnapped," said Clarisse as Charlotte walked into her office.

"Sorry about being late," mumbled Charlotte as she sat in her usual chair, which lately had been occupied by Mia.

"Oh, it's okay Charlotte," said Clarisse as she continued digging through her desk.

"Can I help you look for something," asked Charlotte. "No, no dear, I had it here somewhere," said Clarisse. Finally she pulled a card out from underneath a pile of folders.

"Here you go Charlotte, this is for you," said Clarisse handing her the card.

"What's this for," asked Charlotte.

"Well a few things, number one being goodbye, since you won't be my aide anymore now that Mia's queen, and it's the fifteen year anniversary of the day you started working here," said Clarisse.

"Oh my gosh it is," said Charlotte.

"I remember it like it was yesterday, you were such a mess, but that's what I get for hiring some one straight out of college," said Clarisse.

"Well, I might as well tell you now that you like me, I wasn't exactly right out of college, it was more like right out of half way through high school, I was only sixteen," said Charlotte.

"Well I did have some suspicions about your age, but you learned everything so fast, I decided to let it go unchecked," said Clarisse.

"You knew I was lying to you the whole time!" exclaimed Charlotte.

"Yes, a Queen knows things, Charlotte, you should know that," said Clarisse.

"I thought that was the maids know everything," said Charlotte.

"Yes, and they tell me everything," said Clarisse.

"Well, I'm going to go check with Shades and see if Lord Devaraux has finally stopped trying to sneak in," said Charlotte.

Security Office...

"Any more sightings of our little pest," asked Charlotte as she entered the office where Shades and Lionel were playing chess.

"No, he seems to have left," said Shades with out looking up from his game.

"Isn't it hard to play with those on," asked Charlotte pointing to his shades.

"Isn't it hard to run around the palace in heels," asked Shades.

"Touché," said Charlotte before leaving.

How does he, of all people do that to me? He makes me get butterflies in stomach like the first time I was in love._ Wait! This is the first time you've been in love. _No!!! I am not in love with Shades._ Oh, Charlotte, quit lying to yourself, you totally love him._

"SHUT UP," yelled Charlotte a little to loudly and unfortunately as Mia was walking up to her.

"Huh?" asked Mia.

"Nothing," mumbled Charlotte.

Oh god that was almost as embarrassing as this morning. OH MY GOD, I left him in my room.

"So, I met Kevin in the kitchen, we were wondering what happened to you last night," said Mia.

"Could you not talk about that please Your Highness," asked Charlotte.

"Call me Mia."

"Okay, could you not talk about that Mia," asked Charlotte.

"Anything for my favorite aide," said Mia as she walked away.

-----------------------------

R&R Plz.

Luv ya

Lizzy Charlotte Shepard


End file.
